Pieces of her Broken Heart
by lenaetv
Summary: Three years have passed, but things aren't as expected. "Do you hate me that much?" "I stayed by you all that time because I loved you InuYasha; I wanted to be with you no matter what price I had to pay." A new threat is upon them now...What will happen?
1. Her Choice

**AN:** Wow...It's been so long since I have posted anything on here. *Drops to knees* Please Forgive Me! I've been so busy for so long. But I had to sit down and start writing yet another one, because once again it was stuck in my head. *sigh* I'm hopeless I know. But I have been working on new chapters for my other stories too I promise. :-) I'm really trying my best. Now with that said...On with the story! ENJOY!

* * *

"Lady Priestess?" The old man took a step towards her. "Priestess, is everything alright?"

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. "It's here" Just as the words left her mouth the ground beneath their feet began to shake. The by standing villagers screamed and ran, seeking safety. Kagome pulled out an arrow and drew her bow.

The demon burst through the ground with a loud roar. Its blood thirsty eyes easily found her and it lunged. Its mouth open wide and razor sharp teeth ready to tear into fresh flesh. Kagome aimed her arrow and drew back with all her strength. "Die Demon" Her arrow flew with haste and it hit its mark. The demon let out a screeching cry before falling silent and fading away.

Kagome lowered her bow. "It's done"

The villagers hesitated for only a moment before joyously surrounding her. Words of thanks were given and some shed tears of relief. "I am in your debt Lady Priestess" The village elder bowed his head. "How can we ever repay your kindness?"

Kagome shouldered her bow and smiled. "You owe me nothing. It's reward enough for me to know your village is now safe."

And it was the truth. She found nothing more fulfilling then saving the lives of the innocent. It is her duty as a priestess and it's the best way she's found to help heal her torn heart.

It's been three years since the destruction of the sacred jewel and the end to Naraku's evil deeds. The jewel disappeared and along with it went the ability for her to pass through the well. Every attempt that she took ended in heartbreak. She was trapped, left in the Feudal Era without a way home.

It was heartbreaking and at first she didn't think she would get over such a great loss. However it didn't take more than a week to swallow her sorrows and begin a new life. She trained night and day, improving her powers as a priestess. She decided if she was going to be here she might as well master her skills and put them to use. Though now, as she looks back on that harsh first year, it's clear that it was merely to help her forget. Not of the home that she could not return to, but of her feelings for InuYasha.

InuYasha. A name that use to only cross her mind on days when her powers have been strained to their limit and her heart weakens. Though these last few months he's been appearing in her dreams and her nightmares. They are memories replaying in her mind of the times that have already passed and fears of days yet to come. The most recent being a terrifying glimpse at her demise. The mere thought of the nightmare sends fear rushing through her body.

But what tears at her heart is when she's struggling for her last breath the only thing she see's is InuYasha staring down at her, watching her die and doing nothing. It's always so real and leaves her waking in the dead of night feeling terrified. Her body still able to feel the unbearable pain of her body dying.

"Please Priestess" An elderly woman held out a small tied cloth sack. "It's not much, but please except it as thanks."

Kagome smiled and bowed her head. "Thank you" She took the sack. "My duty here is done. I shall be on my way."

To where? She didn't know. She never did. Wondering the country healing the sick and wounded, slaying demons that threatened the innocent. That was all she knew now. It was her life. Her choice. However she's begun to notice that slowly she's been getting closer to the village. It's the one place where she left everything behind. Whatever the reason, whether it be her heart's desire or an unconscious action, she wasn't going to fight it. If it was her fate she would face it, even if that meant living her nightmare and dying by his hands.

* * *

"InuYasha!...InuYasha!" Miroku scanned the area. "InuYasha!"

"Miroku you'll wake the baby" Sango whispered from the doorway of their hut.

He sighed. "Sorry. It's just InuYasha's disappeared again." He closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm beginning to worry."

Sango stepped out of the doorway and nodded in agreement. "He has been leaving more often these days."

"Yes, and he stays away longer each time." Miroku let out another sigh. His eyes opened feeling Sango's hand on his shoulder.

She gave him a reassuring smile to go with her words. "I'm sure he's fine. He knows better than to get himself into trouble."

Miroku gave a small smile and covered her hand with his. "I know" But still he couldn't shake the foreboding feeling that has been eating away at him lately. He was afraid something evil was sneaking up on them.

* * *

The air was filled with scents from all directions, but one stood out among them. Every day it grew closer and stronger. She was coming. He could feel it. And it's taken all of InuYasha's will power not to pursue it. Instead he sits at the edge of the wood. Waiting. It's been a week since he first picked up her scent on a strong gust of wind. At the time it was so faint that it dispersed as quick as it came. But it was there and it made his heart ache. And now he was intoxicated by it. He was mesmerized by the thought that she would soon be within his reach. That thought alone makes his entire body ache for her.

Two years has seemed like an entire lifetime to him. How much has she changed? How much has her power grown? Would she want to see him? That was the one question he didn't want answered, but he wasn't planning on giving her a choice. He was going to see her no matter what.

He loves her and every part of him yearns to be with her. And somewhere in his heart he believes that, despite what she told him two years ago, she loves him in return. But now this time, he wasn't going to let her go, even if he had to use force to make her stay. He wasn't going to lose her again.

* * *

AN: How was it? Was it bad? Please let me know what you thought. Thank You!


	2. Meeting

AN: Please Review!

* * *

In the still of the night Kagome woke from yet another dream. She sat up and placed her hand over her racing heart. He had once again invaded her dreams, only this time he held her close. Swearing to protect her for the rest their days. Her hand closed and trembled in a fist on her chest. "What a ridiculous dream" She whispered.

She took a deep breath and her heart began to slow. Her clenched fist loosened and fell to her lap. Her gaze drifted to the star filled sky. Tomorrow she would arrive at the village, tomorrow the night of the new moon. InuYasha would be at his weakest and it seemed the perfect time to meet him once again. She would have an advantage, and knowing that helped to lesson her fears of the fated meeting.

* * *

Today was the day. InuYasha raced through the trees, lured by her scent. Now was the time. His heart was beating frantically against his ribcage. She was here. Her scent had been growing stronger since morning light. Now it was so close he could feel her warmth. One last jump and he landed in the small clearing home to the sacred tree. Just mere feet from him stood the woman he's been waiting so long to see.

She's changed. He could see that even with her back towards him. Her hair has grown and flowed down the entire length of her back. He could also see clearly that her body has changed as well. And his fingers itched to caress every inch of her, to learn every curve of her body. He ached to hold her in his arms.

"We have a lot of memories here" Kagome spoke softly. She reached out her hand placing it on the trunk of the ancient tree. "Don't we InuYasha?"

Her voice. It was so soft and so sweet. He had almost forgotten it. It's been so many years since he last heard it that it was music to his ears. "Yeah" He answered under his breath. He wanted to say more, he had thousands of things he wanted to say but the words just wouldn't come out.

"Some better than others" She whispered and slowly withdrew her hand. Then slowly she turned around to face him, a small smile adorning her face. "It's been a long time InuYasha."

Hearing his name fall from her lips again and seeing her face made his heart pound even harder. She was beautiful. But a pang struck his chest. Her smile was so small and her eyes held a sense of loneliness that he himself knew all too well. "Too long"

She smiled at his words. A true smile, that quickly faded as she held his gaze. A gust of wind blew through the trees, picking up loose leaves and sent them flying through the air. It was as if even the wind could feel the swirl of emotions between them. Then without control InuYasha closed the distance and pulled her into his arms. Her warmth filled him and he tightened his hold on her, not wanting to let go. "I've missed you" He whispered. "Please Kagome, don't leave me again."

* * *

No. This wasn't right. It's not suppose to be like this. Kagome was trapped in his arms. She couldn't move from his grasp. No. She inwardly cursed her weak heart for pounding so hard. But she could feel his heart pounding just as hard as her own. No. This was all wrong. He isn't suppose to embrace her like this. Why? Why is he trembling? Why did his words sound so desperate? No, this can't be. No…..Stop InuYasha. No…No….."No!" She pushed him with all her strength putting him at arm's length. "Don't ask such a foolish request of me."

A look of shock adorned his face as he lowered his gaze. His eyes shut and his hands clenched in anger. "Foolish?" He said through clenched teeth. "What's so foolish about wanting to be with you?" He met her gaze; anger and hurt were blazing in his eyes.

Her heart skipped and she drew away from him, averting her eyes. "I told you before….."

"You told me nothing!" He yelled and closed the distance between them again, backing her up against the tree. Her bow slipping from her shoulder and falling to the ground. "You left and the only thing you said was you didn't need me anymore!" He ground out the words. "Why Kagome?" He demanded. "Do you hate me that much!" He slammed his fist into the tree trunk just next to her head. She flinched as the wood cracked upon impact.

Hate? Hate InuYasha? No, she never hated him then or now. Why? Because, where could she begin to tell him the reason why? She loved him for so long, she stayed with him for so long and the entire time her heart was breaking. Slowly one little piece after another broke away. She had no choice but to rid herself of those feelings before she lost what little she had left. "You wouldn't understand." She whispered.

He let out a low growl. "Try me"

She bit her bottom lip in hopes to keep her tears at bay. Why did he have to be like this? Why couldn't he just let her go? But if he really wants the truth then fine. "InuYasha" She'll tell him the truth. "Would you be here right now if Kikyo hadn't died?" He was so close she felt his body tense. "Let me answer it for you. You wouldn't be here. You'd be with her."

His fist loosened and it slid from the tree. "No I wouldn't"

"Yes you would!" She screamed "You always chose her; you always left me to go to her. And every time I just watched you go, I encouraged you even because I knew how you felt about her." Her own hands clenched in anger now. "I stayed by you all that time because I loved you InuYasha; I wanted to be with you no matter what price I had to pay." She could feel her body begin to tremble. "But also I felt sorry for you and for Kikyo, you both loved each other and Naraku tore you two apart. And even though he turned you against each other, he couldn't change how you felt. And when Kikyo died, you suffered so much." She felt a tear escape down her cheek. "I was sad that she died, for her and for you but….but in my heart I was glad. I was actually happy because she was finally gone. It's cruel and selfish of me to think that because she had no hatred in her heart when she died, towards you or towards me. But I still felt that way, I was glad that she was finally gone from our lives."

"Kagome…"

"And after I couldn't return through the well I made another selfish decision." Another tear rolled down her cheek. "I decided I couldn't love you anymore. I'm just her reincarnation, I look almost identical to her, you've said that yourself. I just couldn't bring myself to live in her shadow. I couldn't be with you knowing that your heart belonged to her so much that you would have followed her in death if…." With a trembling hand she wiped at her tears. "We are not meant to be together InuYasha, that fate was for you and Kikyo, you truly loved each other." Her voice was just a mere whisper now. "And my heart just isn't strong enough anymore to take her place. And truthfully, I don't know exactly what it is yet, but I'm afraid InuYasha, that you and I share a different fate." She let a small sob escape as she pushed past him, disappearing through the trees.

* * *

AN: Please Review!


	3. Dark Presence

AN: Please Review!

* * *

A different fate? InuYasha spun and watched her as she disappeared. He didn't know what this fate nonsense was that she spoke of, but he knew that for the first time in his life, he witnessed a side of Kagome he had never seen. She was so strong and always, no matter what, she stayed by his side. But really she was always and it still is so fragile, and without him even realizing it she had been breaking apart right in front of him. Memories from the past came flooding back to him. All the times he couldn't protect her, all the times he left her to see Kikyo. Yet still Kagome always forgave him, she always stood by him, always hiding her pain from the outside world. He knew all that, he knew how many times he had hurt Kagome, but he never knew she felt this way. He never understood just how deep that pain cut her.

His chest ached and his hand clutched his kimono over his heart. He never once forgot about Kikyo, even now she still has a place in his heart. But Kagome….Kagome was different. She is special to him in a way that Kikyo never was. He had grown so close to her that it was just natural that she was with him. That's why when she left he felt so empty. If only he had known how she really felt, if she had just told him she would have never left. No, that's not true, he should have known. He should have, but he was selfish and put his own feelings above everything else. Not once had Kagome been selfish, not once did she ask him to forget Kikyo, not once did she ask him to return her feelings. She never asked him for anything except for his permission to stay by his side. And every time he granted her wish and let her remain beside him. He thought it was the least he could do for her.

Had he made the wrong choice by doing so? Perhaps he just made things worse by letting her stay. She only suffered when she was by his side. He shouldn't have let her stay with him. He should have sent her away. No, she would have never allowed it. He knew that. Even in the past he tried to make her go home for her own safety. But she always came back; she always said the right words that he couldn't even refuse her request to do so. He ran his hand down his face. He really was a fool. He could see now why she found his request to be so foolish. To her, asking her to stay with him would only cause her more pain.

"Damn it!" He let out a low growl and turned, once again slamming his fist into the sacred tree. Was she really that far out of his reach?

* * *

"Master, are you sure this woman is the one?" The young man held up the mirror, an image of Kagome running through the woods crying flashed across it.

"Yes" A deep strained voice answered from behind the dark curtain. "She's the one. Find her. Bring her to me."

He bowed his head and the mirror disappeared. "Yes Master"

* * *

"Daddy!" Miroku turned and smiled. Two little girls ran up to him giggling, grabbing onto his legs. "Daddy, play with us!"

He ruffled the little girls' hair. "Sorry, I can't right now. Daddy's looking for InuYasha."

"Doggy?" One little girl tilted her head.

"Yes" Miroku chuckled. "Doggy"

"Can I help?" They chimed together, there smiles so innocent.

"Sure" The girls jumped around chanting 'doggy', thrilled that they could help.

Miroku turned his gaze from the happy children and stared off into the distance. Something wasn't right. InuYasha has been acting even more distant than usual. And the way he keeps disappearing was growing worrisome. Something terrible was upon them, he couldn't explain what it was or where it was coming from, but he could feel the evil enclosing on them. He feared that their peaceful life was soon going to be disrupted.

"Doggy! Doggy!" Miroku's thoughts were broken feeling a tug at his robes. "Daddy we found the doggy."

He followed the girls' gaze and sure enough it was InuYasha. He could tell right away something was wrong with the half-demon. His gaze was focused on the ground as he slowly walked down the trail towards him. A distraught look was stretched across his face. A frown now crossed Miroku's face. It's been a long time since he's seen InuYasha look so troubled. The little girls' ran up to him and jumped around him. However he didn't seem to pay them any mind.

As he drew closer, the monk caught sight of something strange. Grasped tightly in his hand was a bow. His eyes went wide. He recognized it, it was Kagome's bow, and there was no mistaking it. "InuYasha? That bow…."

He stopped in front of the monk. "Here she'll be coming by soon, so please give it back to her."

Miroku looked at the bow, then back at InuYasha. Something had happened between them, and though he wanted know what exactly, now probably wasn't the time. He took the bow and InuYasha brushed past him continuing his slow walk, passed the hut and into the woods. The children stood at the edge of the wood, shoulders slumped in disappointment.

Miroku stared down at the bow. Kagome. So she finally came back. This answers one of his questions at least. He knows now why InuYasha kept disappearing; he has probably been able to pick up her scent for days now. He's also met with her already, and from the looks of it, it wasn't a happy meeting. Besides that, maybe Kagome returning is connected with this feeling he's been having lately, that feeling that was so close now. Could it? He let out a sigh. Guess he'll just have to wait till Kagome arrives to find out anything.

* * *

AN: Please Review!


	4. Going Home

AN: Please Review!

* * *

The afternoon sun shone bright over the vast open field. Kagome stood silently next to the bone eaters well. Her hand gently brushed across the splintering wood. This well brought her to this world, and in the end it trapped her here. Why did she come here so many years ago? To destroy the Sacred Jewel? Was that it? She has achieved that goal. So then why? Why was she still in this world? What purpose could she serve in this world that she couldn't in her own? She saved this world, she protected this time in history by destroying the sacred jewel. So then why can't she return home? This place…it has brought nothing but pain and sorrow to her and those closest to her.

Her confrontation with InuYasha wasn't what she had planned. She didn't want to let him see that weak and cruel side of her heart. She does feel somewhat better after finally being able to say it to him. But her heart ached even more now. Her words must have hurt him. She was being so selfish about everything. But she couldn't help it, she didn't want just what he decides to give her. No, she wants all of him. But that is something she can never have. She knew that, that's why she gave up on her love. He surprised her though, when he drew her into his arms. It frightened her. And it was at that moment that she could never rid herself of the love she feels for him, she can only hide from it likes she's been doing for the last two years. She missed him so much; she wanted to stay in arms.

Tears stung her eyes and she crumbled to her knees, clutching tight to the edge of the well. She didn't understand anything anymore. Her purpose, her feelings, everything is so unclear. Has she really grown so scared and so weak, has her heart faltered so much that she wishes to leave this world? Her nightmare flashed through her mind, her eyes opened and her heart skipped. Was that nightmare, something she wished for? Deep in her heart, did she wish to be taken from this world? Taken from existence completely? The thought, even the possibility of it being true, grabbed hold of her heart. And the person to make it so…the person who she wants to take her life, could it really be InuYasha? Is that their true fate?

* * *

InuYasha felt the weight of his life decisions coming down him, closing him in, suffocating him. How could he have been so naïve as to let the most important person in his life suffer so much?

"_I decided I couldn't love you anymore….."_

Kagome's words rang loud. Decided? How could she decide such a thing? Love isn't something that you can just pick and choose. It's something that bonds two people together, no matter what the circumstances. Kikyo taught him that. Through her he learned what love was and that even in death love can still remain. And Kagome, she showed him a love that he never even found with Kikyo. Kikyo may have died for him but not for the reasons that she should have. And yes, at one time he felt he should follow her into the depths of hell, he felt he owed her that. But then Kagome was there. Kagome, the one who sacrificed everything for him, suffered through so much pain just to be with him, jumping into the hands of danger numerous times just to save him. His life, the person who was making her suffer and all because she loved him. That was love. That was true and undying love.

InuYasha stopped dead in his tracks. Undying love? That is surely the bond he shares with Kagome. It was clear as day that she loved him or she wouldn't be trying so hard to hide it. She left because it was hard to hide her feelings with him around. Why didn't he realize it before? They are meant to be together, he believes that with every fiber of his being. She loves him and denying that love is making her suffer even more. She needs him just as much if not more then he needs her. She can't spend the rest of her life suffering like this. The answer was all too simple. He turned and took off, back towards her scent. He needs to show her how he feels, prove to her how deep his love for her truly goes. He is the only one that can heal her broken heart.

* * *

It wasn't possible. That could never be the fate she shares with InuYasha. He could never do it. He could never take her life. So why did the dream always feel so real? Why was it when she woke up she could still feel the pain of her death still racking her body? It made no sense. She let out a struggled sigh. "I give up."

"Kagome? Kagome is that you?"

Her heart skipped and her body froze. That voice…that was….it couldn't be.

"Kagome?"

With trembling arms she slowly pulled herself up. There was no just now way it was possible.

"Kagome? Answer me"

She held her breath. Slowly, hesitantly she looked into the well. Her eyes went wide and her heart thudded against her chest. "Mom?"

Her mother smiled wide at her from the other end of the well. "Kagome! It is you! Grandpa, Sota, it's Kagome she's back."

She had to tighten her grip on the edge of the well so she didn't crumble to her knees again. Tears streamed down her face. Home? She could home again?

"Come home Kagome." He mothers sweet voice called. "Come home to us."

"Mom?" Her voice trembled. "Is it…is it really you mom?"

Her mother gave her a sweet smile. "Yes Kagome. Now" She held her hand out. "Come home Kagome. Will you please come home?"

Home? She wants to go home. She wants to run away from this place, runaway from all the pain from everything. Home. "Yes" She lifted her knee and placed it on the edge of the well. "I'm coming home now mom"

* * *

AN: Well that's what I have so far. What do you think so far? If it's not any good I'll move on to something else. So please let me know, I always love to hear what you think. :-) Please Review!


End file.
